


Been There From the Start

by spacecase



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecase/pseuds/spacecase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was asked by an anonymous person on tumblr for a short fic regarding John Shepard/Kaidan Alenko/Jeff "Joker" Moreau<br/>Not really knowing if they wanted smut or not, I just went and wrote a jealous Joker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been There From the Start

He watched them, often. EDI called it a kind of voyeurism, but that wasn’t right. Perhaps he was just a bitter old cripple, but he was jealous of the Major. With his perfect ass, biotics and dark gaze. He held the heart of the Commander as well. Something Jeff knew he could never do, the men had too much history between them. Joker was just Shepard’s pilot, with him since the beginning. Even the time when Kaidan was a priss and whined about how he didn’t think Shepard was right, with Cerberus and all. He remembers playing babysitter to a drunken man, and being a gentleman. Didn’t have to, but he did.

Joker could hear it over to comms, Steve was docking the shuttle in after an intense mission. John was talking smack to Kaidan, who only passive aggressively flirted in response. The commander cared so little about his relationship. He stole kisses in the mess, felt the major up at the Citadel. Even once he and the major were kicked out of the Spectre office, for lewd conduct. All they got was a warning. It was like the man was over sexed or something, even with this war going on he got this small piece of clarity. Joker got to worry about Tiptree, and EDI. There were plenty of jokes, about them hooking up or something. But no, EDI was… Well, EDI. Her new bod was smokin’ hot, but it was all metal. Hell, the bot nearly killed Kaidan with first contact. It was strange to see the vid of it, and then look over to the seat next to him. The body looked delicate, but he knew EDI could kill him with one arm. Brittle bones snapping easily. It was the same with the commander as well, man was a fucking frieght train.

It wasn’t like Joker was in love with the commander or anything. Just held this infatuation with him, maybe a fanboy. No, not that. The feeling couldn’t be placed, but he felt close to the man regardless. The image of the marine floating out in space, as he was safely whisked away haunted him for a while.

“Jeff.” EDI’s voice chimed in his ear, the man looked over to the bot. “You have to give Lieutenant Cortez clearance.” Joker shook his head in thought, eyes moving back over to his counsel.

“You okay Joker?” The Commander’s voice sounded concerned, not that light lilt from moments ago.

“Yeah, yeah. Was reading something, sorry.” Joker waved at nothing, even though John was not there. His fingers danced over the holo display in front of him.

“More like watching something I bet.” Steve teased over the comm, Joker rolled his eyes. He bet if Vega was right there he’d make that into something dirtier.

“Whatever.” Joker muttered, clearance given he cuts off the comms. He could feel EDI watching him. She was always watching, but with the bot it was more obvious in a way. Jeff shot a glance towards her, she looked away.

Couldn’t help but think that John and Kaidan were going to go right up to the captain’s quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue this with a threesome, if I get enough people interested in that I will.


End file.
